


Alternative Phone Sex

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, there is like zero fluff it's all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Nishiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Hide loomed over his boyfriend, who happened to look absolutely delectable with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and a thin sheen of sweat along his chest. The end of each one his pants was accented with a tiny whine. They hadn't even taken their pants off yet. 

He ran his finger down Kaneki's chest earning a shiver from the boy and Hide couldn't keep the grin off his face. "You look so cute like this Kaneki." Kaneki turned his head. Hide watched his boyfriend's face turn a lovely shade of red and oh my, it crept all the way down his neck to his shoulders. He tightened his grip as Kaneki began to squirm, trying to pull his wrists out of Hide's hand. He chuckled, leaning down next to Kaneki's ear. He shuddered once he heard his lover's breath hitch. "Don't be so impatient, Kaneki." His boyfriend made a cute whining noise and Hide had to use all his power just to restrain himself from saying fuck it. He kissed Kaneki's ear and ground down his hips onto Kaneki's. He loved hearing his boyfriend cry out. He moaned into Kaneki's ear, reveling in the way he shivered underneath him. 

Hide's free hand traced designs across Kaneki's clammy torso while his lips nibbled on the skin along his jaw. The squeaking sounds just kept pouring out of Kaneki's lips with each touch, Hide could listen to the beautiful noise forever. Kaneki's constant needy thrusts up into Hide was slowly killing him. Hide couldn't take much more. "H-Hide." Hide pulled away enough to stare into his boyfriend's pleading eyes. "P-Please." Kaneki whimpered out between the heavy pants escaping his reddened lips. 

Fuck. 

Hide couldn't resist that face. He kissed Kaneki again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and enjoyed the taste of Kaneki submitting to Hide's tongue. He released Kaneki's hands to cup his cheek and immediately those hands came to run through Hide's hair. Hide's other hand pressed down Kaneki's hip while he relentlessly ground down on his boyfriend. Kaneki's constant cries were muffled by Hide's mouth but he didn't doubt Kaneki was close. 

He, sadly, stopped their grinding, to both their disappointment. His shuffled backwards between Kaneki's legs while his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Kaneki's pants. He bent down nipping and sucking at his stomach while Kaneki nearly clawed at his scalp, Kaneki's restless squirming becoming even more desperate and his needy whimpers becoming louder with each passing moment. Finally, he unbuttoned and tugged them down to his knees. He stared down at Kaneki's prominent erection tenting his underwear.   
Hide grinned. Now the real fun begins. 

Hide's hands slid down Kaneki's thighs, resting just inside his underwear. He glanced up, locking eyes with his boyfriend and making sure the gray-eyed gaze never left him. Hide bent down and brushed his lips over the tip of Kaneki's cock. Kaneki's hand shot up to his mouth, muffling a moan, the other trying to push down on Hide's head. He could already feel Kaneki's legs trembling under his hands and yet he'd barely touched him. God, he fucking loved how sensitive Kaneki was. His own erection pressed painfully against his jeans, but he'd endure it to get Kaneki off first. 

Hide slowly, teasingly gave another lick to his cock and enjoyed the way Kaneki's thighs tensed, trying to close in on his head. Hide smiled up at his boyfriend briefly and then mouthed Kaneki's head. His boyfriend threw his head back, letting out a loud cry while his hand shot out to join the other in Hide's hair. "Hide! Please!" Hide giggled and nosed the bottom of Kaneki's dick, enjoying the cry of frustration he let out. His hands crept father into Kaneki's boxers, barely missing his erection. Kaneki cried out his name once more. Hide raised his eyebrows with a sly grin and nuzzles his cheek into the side of Kaneki's tent. 

"Yes?" He drawls, eagerly watching as his lover bites into his lip to suppress his moans. He patiently watches as Kaneki tries to pull himself together enough to talk. "Hide, please." Hide tries his best to look innocent and confused but he can't seem to wipe the shit eating grin off his face. "Please what?" Kaneki lets out a frustrated noise and tries to buck his hips up. 

"P-Please stop tea-" Kaneki's cuts himself off with a moan as Hide's fingers brush against the base of his dick. "Please stop what?" Hide is having far too much fun with this. 

"Stop t-teasing." Kaneki whimpers out in a breathless moan, staring at Hide with glossy eyes and it rushes straight to his dick. Hide gulps and releases a nervous chuckle as he removes his hands from Kaneki's underwear, now Hide's not so sure whose going to last longer and he hasn't even been touched yet. 

He hurriedly pulls down Kaneki's underwear and before Kaneki can sigh Hide's got his dick in his mouth. Hide wastes no time in swirling his tongue around the tip, collecting drops of precome, while one of his hands strokes Kaneki, the other holds his hip down. Kaneki moans, his head tilted back and chest heaving, and holy shit he looks so hot. Hide pulls back to swipe at the precome dripping down his cock. 

There's a high pitched sound and Hide thinks he finally has Kaneki mewling but the noise sounds more like an annoying chime and less like Kaneki's angelic cries. Hide suddenly realizes the noise is coming from behind him. He runs his tongue flat against Kaneki's head watching the boy tense and hands fly to the sheets and fastens his stroking. He turns and looks to find Kaneki's phone going off in his pants pocket. He swiftly nicks Kaneki's phone and his mouth is back on his dick before he can notice. Hide glances at the caller ID as he takes more of Kaneki in his mouth, his moans the background noise to the chiming phone. 

It's labeled Nishio-senpai. It's not normal for Nishio to call unless it was something important. He casts a quick glance at his withering boyfriend. It's not like he can leave Kaneki like this and he really doesn't want to, but...

Hide pulls off of Kaneki's cock with a 'pop' just as he presses the answer button. "Hello?" He casually asks like he didn't just have a dick in his mouth a few seconds ago. His thumb comes up pressing and sliding against Kaneki's head. Kaneki finally lets out a loud mewl that Hide nearly misses because Nishio begins talking. 

"Oi Kaneki." Hide pulls back his hand for a brief moment to lick at the precome that had spilled onto his hands and going back as soon as Kaneki let out a small whine. 

"Yo, Nishio-senpai!" Hide calls out to cover over Kaneki's endless moans, he'd figured Kaneki would realize what's going on, but apparently not; his squirming atop the bed didn't cease, if anything it increased. He heard an exasperated sigh from the other line and let out a giggle. "Why are you answering his phone, Nagachika?" Nishio grumbled, grumpy as always. 

"Huh? Because you called, of course!" He could feel Nishio's glare from over the phone. Kaneki's hips bucked up into his hands and he'd realized his hand had stopped moving, accidentally leaving his boyfriend sexually frustrated. He pressed an apology kiss on the knee closest to him and moved his hand down to press at his balls. Kaneki let out a loud groan, head still tilted back, he was too far gone apparently. 

"Don't get smart with me, dumbass." Nishio grumbled just as Kaneki let out a cry, jerking up into the hand that cupped his balls. "What the fuck was that?" Oh shit. Hide really didn't want to know how much of an ass kicking he'd get if Nishio found out what he was doing. "Isn't smart and dumbass contradicting each other? How can I be both?" Hide nervously chuckled, squeezing the base of Kaneki's dick and enjoying the squeak that left his lover's lips. 

He was both incredibly irritated and relieved that Kaneki hadn't come yet, because that meant that Hide had a chance to watch him come undone underneath him but he'd have to get off the fucking phone first. Yet on the other hand, if Kaneki comes now then he can talk to Nishio and pick up again after the call. Option 2 sounded like the better option, but he'd have to step up his game...

Hide leaned back down and wrapped his lips around Kaneki's cock. Kaneki mewled, arching his back and Hide could feel his hips shake at the effort it took to not thrust into his mouth. He bobbed his head, occasionally stopping to suck as he held the phone in one hand to his ear while the other hand was jerking Kaneki off. Nishio was completely oblivious to Hide's doings and he bitched into his ear about the smart dumbass comment. 

Kaneki dribbled into Hide's mouth and he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of Kaneki. His dick was covered in a mixture of drool and semen.   
He had to be close. "What the fuck?" Hide's eyes shot open, hearing his senpai's disgusted tone in his ear. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. "Why are you eating shit like that when you're on the phone with someone? Were you raised in a fucking barn?" Hide laughed, nearly choking on Kaneki's dick, who let out another long moan. Hide was eating something alright. He popped off his erection, leaving his hand at the base of Kaneki's cock and rubbing the pad of his thumb along his balls. Kaneki released small gasps as Hide swallowed down his spit and Kaneki's precome. 

"Sorry, Nishio-senpai." Hide tried to sound sheepish, but God did he want to fucking laugh. 

"Tsk. Whatever. Where's Kaneki?" Hide spared a quick glance in his boyfriend's direction, his head had lolled to the side, tongue hanging out and he sporadically twitched. Hide noticed Kaneki's hands were now wrapped around his wrist, trying to get him to stop teasing and jerk him off. Hide paused his rubbing and instead slowly pushed against Kaneki's sac, earning him a pitiful whimper. 

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment." Hide smirked, he's a little preoccupied getting the best blow job he'll ever have, by the world's greatest boyfriend. 

"Tch. Well tell him to get his ass on the phone right now. I need him to cover my shift at Anteiku tomorrow." Hide glanced at his lover, who looked like he couldn't speak at the moment let alone form a coherent sentence. 

"Why don't you ask Touka-chan to do it instead?" Hide questioned; having enough of using his hand, it was beginning to cramp, he went back down on Kaneki, licking at his cock. Kaneki yelped, hands going back into the sheets once Hide's hand rested on his hip. 

"Like I didn't already fucking try. Just get shitty Kaneki to cover my shift." Hide rolled his eyes. Great. Now he wasn't going to be able to spend the day cuddling his boyfriend; Hide pouted. He licked stripes across Kaneki's erection. 

"Okay." Lick. "I'll." Lick. "Try." Lick. Nishio grumbled on the other line about how he'd better be sure. Hide huffed, accidentally blowing a puff of air atop Kaneki's head. Kaneki mewled the loudest he'd had that night and Hide jumped in surprise, nearly loosing his grip on the phone. Fuck, he wasn't expecting Kaneki to make such a sexy noise at a time like this. He was reminded of his painfully hard erection pressing into his jeans. 

"What the fuck was that? Was that Kaneki?" Nishio questioned. Oh shit. He sounded disgusted and he probably suspected now. Oh shit. He's so dead. 

Hide nervously chuckled. "Hey listen I've got to go now. I'll talk to you laaaaaaaaaaah." Hide moaned out as a foot pressed against his erection. Hide bucked into it, looking for relief. Hide snapped his head over to Kaneki. His eyes widened at the lustful look he was being given. Kaneki had a hungry look in his eye and suddenly Hide felt like he was the rabbit and Kaneki was the wolf. Fuck, he couldn't even think straight when he was given that look. 

"Holy shit! Are you guys fucking?" Abort. Abort. Abort.

"Bye!" Hide screamed into the phone and tossed it away. 

"Oi!" Kaneki's legs trapped him in, and pressed their erections closer together. The two shared a moan. "Pay attention to me." Kaneki pouted and holy shit Hide couldn't take it.

"Fuck, Kaneki." Hide whined. Kaneki was supposed to be the one getting off first tonight not him. At this rate he won't last long. 

Hide went down and eagerly wrapped his mouth around Kaneki's cock. He furiously bobbed his head up and down, stroking whatever else he couldn't fit in his mouth. It only took a few bobs and a lick across the top before Kaneki came into his mouth and holy fuck did he like the taste. 

Before he could even swallow, a breathless and fucked Kaneki pulled at his arms. He obeyed, pulling himself up and into Kaneki's hug. One of Kaneki's hands was at the back of his head pulling him down for a kiss. Kaneki opened his mouth and Hide did the same, letting Kaneki's cum flow into Kaneki's mouth. His boyfriend's tongue excitedly found his and the two shared the taste. Panting, Kaneki pulled back and leaned his forehead onto Hide's. Vaguely, Hide realized the two had cum all over their mouths. Kaneki licked his lips, taking a drop of cum with it.

"You know, I love the taste of us the most." 

-Bonus-

He was going to fucking kill Nagachika. Nishio had been so shocked by the fact that Nagachika was ballsy enough to fuck someone while on the phone with him that he dropped his phone and it slid under the cabinets. Apparently Nagachika was a piece of shit and forgot to turn off the fucking call. Now the entire Anteiku staff could hear the two of them fucking and screaming. If he had to hear one more fucking sound he's going to stab out his own goddamn ears.

"Ah! Ah! Hide!"

"Kanekiiiiiiiiii!" 

They were so fucking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crawling back into the hole in which I came from


End file.
